Patty's First Christmas
by Foxzet
Summary: Challenge of Fatherhood-related fic. Oneshot. After hearing about Christmas from T.K. and Kari, Patamon and Gatomon and their children decide to celebrate it this year.   PataGato, some OCxOCs. Rated T for minor swearing.


_**A/N:** This fanfic is related to my other fic, Challenge of Fatherhood. You might want to read a little of that fic first, but it is not necessary.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.  
_

It was an ordinary winter day in the Digital World. Near the middle of File Island there was a house, where lived Patamon and Gatomon, the digimon partners of T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya(the DigiDestined of Hope and Light), together with their children; Patty, a white female Patamon with purple stripes, and Jack, an orange male Gatomon kitten. Patty was sitting next to a window, looking outside. "The snowfall's so beautiful..." Patty mumbled. "I've always liked winter." "Oh, really..." Patamon said, and grinned slightly. "Even after you got trapped inside that cave and nearly froze to death?" Patty blushed a little, but didn't reply. "I've also always liked winter." Gatomon stated. "It's so peaceful, quiet and beautiful..." "Meh, I've always preferred summer." Patamon said and shrugged. "Yeah, me too." Jack said. "Winter's too cold for my taste. In summer you can go swimming, fishing, go to amusement parks..." "Hmph... You don't understand the true beauty of winter." Patty stated. "Men don't really understand the beauty of anything." Gatomon joked, and they all laughed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Huh?" Patty and Jack wondered as Patamon went to open the door. Behind the door were the now 18-year-old T.K. and Kari. "Oh, hi guys!" Patamon greeted them. "Hiya, Patamon." T.K. replied. "Can we come on in?" "Sure!" Patamon said, and stepped out of the way, letting T.K. and Kari in. "Hello." Gatomon said to Kari. "Long time no see." Kari replied with a smile. "Hi, Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari!" Patty and Jack yelled and went to hug the two DigiDestined. "How have you two been?" Kari asked the two smaller digimon. "Fine!" Patty replied with a wide smile. "Have you gotten yourselves into any kind of dangers lately?" T.K. wondered. "Naah, we've been more careful lately." Jack stated. "We don't want to worry Papa or Mama anymore." Patty explained quietly. "I see." T.K. said. "Better an ordinary life than one filled with dangers, right?" "Yeah..." Jack mumbled, but looked frankly bored. "Brr..." Kari said and shivered slightly. "The worlds may change, but winter will always be too cold..." "Maybe, but you can't ignore it's beauty." Gatomon stated. Kari chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that's true." She admitted.

"So, how have you two been?" Patamon asked T.K. and Kari as Gatomon handed them a cup of coffee. "Fine, thanks." T.K. replied, and took a sip of his coffee. "Now that school's finally over, we can relax and enjoy Christmas and-" "Chri- what?" Patty wondered. "Umm, C-Christmas." Kari repeated. "What's Christmas, Aunt Kari?" Patty asked. "You don't know about Christmas?" T.K. exclaimed, and Patty and Jack both nodded. "Why haven't you told them?" He asked Patamon and Gatomon. "Well, umm, we don't really celebrate Christmas here in the Digital World." Patamon explained. "It's more of a human holiday, and we are not, you know..." "I understand." T.K. said and nodded. "In my opinion, Christmas is for everyone." Kari stated. "Human or digimon, male or female, rich or poor, old or young..." "Could you please tell me what exactly Christmas is?" Patty asked. "Well..." Kari started, and looked at Patamon and Gatomon, who both nodded. "Okay then." "Yay!" Patty and Jack cheered. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning." Kari started.

Kari told everything she knew about Christmas: The background, Christmas traditions, food, presents and Santa Claus. Patty looked very impressed, and was genuinely interested in Christmas. When it was time to go to sleep, she dreamed about celebrating Christmas with her family and friends, and receiving gifts from Santa Claus. The next day, Patty was looking out of the window again, thinking of what Kari had told her about Christmas. "Umm... Papa?" She started. "Mama?" "Yes, Patty?" Patamon and Gatomon replied. "I was wondering, if we... Could we celebrate Christmas this year?" Patty asked her parents. "Err..." Gatomon started. "I don't know..." Patamon said. "Christmas is so soon, and we have no idea what we're supposed to do." "Please, Papa and Mama!" Patty begged. "Remember what Aunt Kari said: Christmas is for everyone!" "Well..." Patamon mumbled, looked into Patty's eyes, and sighed. "Alright then. Is it okay for you?" He asked Gatomon, who nodded. "Yay!" Patty yelled in delight, and hugged her parents. "Thanks, Papa and Mama! You're the best!" "Well, better start doing the Christmas preparations..." Gatomon said.

Later on, Patty was outside, heading towards the woods nearby. "We were supposed to meet here..." She thought as she went deeper into the forest. Soon, she heard laughter coming from nearby. "Aha! There!" Patty said, and rushed towards the noise. She soon found her five digimon friends playing in the snow: Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera. Neko was a male BlackGatomon, Patty's boyfriend and the oldest of the group. His parents were killed by a Diaboromon years ago, leaving him an orphan. DeeDee and Vera were two DemiVeemon sisters: DeeDee was pink and really intelligent, while Vera was blue with red facial markings on her face and she was the stronger one. Vera was separated from DeeDee when they were just a little babies, ending up on a different island, until she was eventually found by Patty and the rest and reunited with her sister and family. Moshi was a humble Motimon, and DeeDee's boyfriend. He's also rather timid. Wendy was a Viximon, who was a little shy and also rather timid. The five digimon kids were pelting one another with snowballs, until DeeDee spotted Patty standing nearby.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "It's Patty!" "Hi, guys!" Patty yelled, and waved at them. Neko threw a snowball at Patty, but she managed to dodge it. "Sorry." Neko apologized with a wide smile. "I was trying to hit Moshi." "Yeah, right..." Patty mumbled, giggled and gave Neko a small kiss. "Now that Patty's here, we can form two equal teams!" Wendy said happily. "Hey, listen guys..." Patty started. "I have to tell you something." "What is it, Patty?" Moshi asjed. "We are going to celebrate Christmas!" Patty exclaimed. "Huh?" Vera wondered. "What's Christmas? Is it some sort of food?" "Oh, no no no no no!" Patty said, and shook her head. "Christmas is a very special holiday!" "Hmm... I think I've heard about it once." DeeDee mumbled. "I read about it from a book, but I can't quite remember what it was all about." "Aunt Kari told me everything she knew about it." Patty stated happily. "And now we're gonna throw a huge feast and stuff!" "Could you possibly tell us more about Christmas?" Wendy asked Patty. "I'd love to know." "Yeah, me too." Neko said. "Me three!" Moshi exclaimed, and they all laughed. "Well, alright then." Patty said, and started explaining Christmas to her friends.

"...And then, on the Christmas Eve, comes this old man dressed in red called Santa Claus. He brings presents to every children who has been nice that year!" Patty finished her explanation about Christmas. "Well, I guess that's about it." "Whoa..." DeeDee said in awe. "Hmm, Christmas sure sounds like tons of fun." Neko stated. "What does Santa bring to the naughty children?" Moshi asked Patty. "If you've been naughty. Santa brings you coal instead of gifts." Patty replied. "So you'd better be nice the entire year if you want any presents!" "Christmas truly seems amazing..." Wendy said quietly. "I know." DeeDee sighed. "I wish we could celebrate Christmas." "Well, why couldn't you?" Patty asked. "E-eh?" The others said. "Maybe you could celebrate Christmas with your families if you explained to them what it is!" "Hey, that's a great idea!" Moshi stated happily. "Well, I hope you guys will spend a nice Christmas..." Neko mumbled. "What do you mean?" Patty asked. "Well, I've got no family to celebrate Christmas with, so-" Neko started, but Patty hit him lightly in the head. "Dummy!" She yelled. "You're spending Christmas with us of course, Neko!" "Patty..." Neko mumbled, and smiled afterwards. "Thanks."

However, after Patty's friends had told their parents about Christmas and asked if they could celebrate it, the word slowly spread, and soon every digimon on File Island knew about Christmas and was making preparations for it. "It's nice to see that the spirit of Christmas has reached even the Digital World." Kari said happily. "Yeah..." Patty mumbled, "But I'm a little worried about Mama." "How come?" T.K. wondered. "She's been acting rather, umm... Angry." Jack whispered carefully. "Don't worry." Kari said. "Moms always act that way before Christmas." They all laughed lightly, until Gatomon stepped into the room, and they quickly got out of the way. One week later, on Christmas Eve, everything was finally ready: Every house on File Island were covered in Christmas decorations, radio played Christmas carols, and so on. Patamon, Gatomon, Patty, Jack and Neko had just finished eating Christmas dinner. "Yummy!" Patty said. "Thank you for the dinner." Neko thanked. "You're welcome, Neko." Gatomon replied with a smile. "Papa, when will Santa Claus come?" Patty asked. Patamon gasped suddenly. "What is it?" "E-err, nothing!" Patamon said quickly. "S-Santa will only come when children g-go to sleep." "Ah, well let's go to bed then!" Jack said excitedly. "Good night!" "G-good night..." Patamon muttered as Patty, Jack and Neko headed upstairs.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Patamon weeped quietly after the kids had left. "What's wrong?" Gatomon wondered. "Damnit!" Patamon swore. "What is it?" Gatomon asked. "We... We forgot to b-buy the presents." Patamon admitted. "WHAAAT?" Gatomon yelled. "Shh!" Patamon whispered. "I can't believe this!" Gatomon said quietly. "Out of all the things we could POSSIBLY forget... And it's the thing Patty anticipates the most!" "I know..." Patamon sighed. "Patty's going to be heartbroken once she finds out..." "What are we going to do?" Gatomon muttered. Patamon looked at the door, and nodded. "Maybe it's not too late." He said, and headed towards the door. "W-what are you doing?" Gatomon asked him. "I'm going to buy the presents to the children." Patamon explained. "Patamon, Christmas Day is tomorrow!" Gatomon said. "Besides, it's freezing cold outside!" "I know." Patamon said. "But I don't want to ruin Patty's and Jack's first Christmas." "Patamon..." Gatomon mumbled. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be back in the morning." Patamon promised with a smile, and gave Gatomon a kiss. "...Be careful." Gatomon said as Patamon rushed outdoors.

However, luck wasn't on Patamon's side: Every store on File Island was either closed, or there was nothing left to buy. "Oh no..." Patamon thought. "What am I going to do? Patty and Jack will be disappointed greatly if they don't get any presents... And Patty believes in Christmas so much." Patamon felt really cold, but he kept on going. "I can't let them down." However, even after searching the entire File Island, he failed to find any place to buy presents. "Oh no..." Patamon sighed. "What am I going to do now?" Patamon was so cold that he was refused to give up and go back home. "Patty and Jack will be devastated once they learn there'll be no presents..." A tear rolled down Patamon's cheek. "No. I can't let that happen. There's GOT to be another way!" He suddenly stopped dead on his tracks. "Santa Claus..." He muttered. "I don't know if you can hear me... I don't even know whether you exist or not. But if you do... Please help me, and bring Patty and Jack, and Neko too, Christmas presents! Please, save their Christmas..." Patamon eventually returned back home. "Well?" Gatomon asked him, and Patamon sighed as a reply. "Patty and Jack are going to be heartbroken..." He mumbled. "Well, at least you did the best you could." Gatomon comforted him, and placed her paws on his shoulders. "I'm going to bed." Patamon said. "Maybe this is all just a bad dream..." Gatomon nodded, and the two headed upstairs.

"EEEEEEK!" Patamon woke up by a loud scream in the morning. "What was that?" Gatomon asked. "Patty..." Patamon mumbled, and quickly climbed out of the bed. He looked into both Patty's and Jack's bedrooms, and noticed that there were nobody there. Patamon quickly rushed downstairs, and headed towards the living room. "Patty, Jack, I can explain-" He started, but when he entered the living room his jaw dropped: Patty, Neko and Jack were sitting next to the Christmas tree that had a huge pile of presents underneath. "Oh, good morning Papa!" Patty greeted him. "And Merry Christmas!" "W... What's going on?" Patamon wondered, and stared at the presents. "Where did the presents come from?" "Santa brought them, of course!" Jack said happily. "B-but... How?" Patamon muttered. "I wrote Santa a letter!" Patty explained. "That's how he knows what kids want for Christmas." "What's going on?" Gatomon wondered as she arrived downstairs, and gasped as she saw the presents. "Patamon... How is this-?" "This is a miracle." Patamon stated, and smiled out of relief.

"Whee, Santa's really a nice man!" Jack stated. "He even brought presents for you!" "F-for us?" Patamon asked. "Yeah, over here!" Patty said, and pointed at few of the presents. "Well, thanks to Santa then." Gatomon said with a smile as she grabbed one of the presents. "I can't believe this..." Patamon whispered to her. "I thought Santa Claus was just a fairy tale!" "Well, better start believing in fairytales then." Gatomon said. "Santa Claus..." Patamon thought. "Thanks." "Tee hee hee, I can't wait to show the others what kind of cool presents we got!" Neko said and chuckled deviously. "I wonder if they got as many as we did..." "That doesn't really matter, Neko." Patty stated. "Christmas is not about presents or anything like that. The most important thing about Christmas is the kindness and love towards others. That's the true spirit of Christmas." "You're right about that, Patty." Patamon said, and smiled proudly. "Christmas is the happiest time of the year." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Patty said, and rushed to open the door. Outside were standing DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera.

"Oh, hiya, guys!" Patty greeted them. "Hi!" Wendy replied. "Is Neko there with you?" Vera wondered. "Yeah. NEE-KOO!" Patty yelled. "Oh, hi." Neko said. "What are you guys doing here?" "We were wondering if you could come play with us." Moshi said. "Papa and Mama, can we go?" Patty asked her parents. "Since when have we been able to stop you from doing whatever you like?" Gatomon joked, and Patty giggled slightly. "Sure you can." Patamon replied. "Alright, thanks!" Patty cheered. "Come, Neko!" And she and Neko rushed outside. "Umm, Mama?" Jack asked. "Can I also go? I haven't seen my friends for so long..." "Of course." Gatomon replied. "But remember to be careful!" "Yay, thank you!" Jack thanked, and ran outdoors himself. "So, it's just you and me now." Patamon said to Gatomon, and gently stroke the back of her head. Gatomon smiled, and looked up. "Oh." She said. "Huh?" Patamon wondered, and looked up himself. Directly above the two digimon was hanging a mistletoe. "Well, if there's one Christmas tradition even I'm familiar with, it has something to do with a girl standing below a mistletoe and giving a kiss to her." Patamon stated, and Gatomon giggled slightly as the two shared a deep, long kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Gatomon." Patamon said to Gatomon. "Merry Christmas, Patamon." Gatomon replied, and the two shared one more kiss under the mistletoe.

**_A/N:_** _Merry Christmas to everyone!_


End file.
